


W spokoju

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [43]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, Emotional Sherlock, M/M, Old Johnlock, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"Dla Tony, bo nie samym fluffem człowiek żyje.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tony_DallasEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/gifts).



Sherlock nigdy nie przypuszczał, że John umrze w spokoju. Nie po tym, jak go poznał, jak się z nim związał. Przez długie lata ganiali razem bandytów po Londynie i nie tylko. John miał trzydzieści pięć procent szans, że zostanie zastrzelony, dwadzieścia osiem że zostanie dźgnięty nożem, dwadzieścia trzy, że ktoś pobije go na śmierć i tylko czternaście procent szans na spokojną śmierć. I sto procent pewności, iż umrze przez Sherlocka.

A mimo to trwał przy nim dziesięciolecia i nie dał się zabić. Owszem, został ranny kilka(naście) razy, ale przetrwał. Wspierał go, był jego latarnią, pomagał, gdy inni wszyscy go porzucali, gdy inni go zostawili. Holmes przeszedł dla niego przez piekło, ale wiedział że Watson jest tego wart. I tego, by namówić Mycrofta na zabicie Mary. Przez prawie trzy lata wykorzystywał to przeciwko niemu, zlecając mu rządowe sprawy, ale dla Johna _było warto._ Kochał go, a John kochał Sherlocka i choć zajęło im to wiele lat, zeszli się w końcu i długo byli szczęśliwi.

Teraz z dumą żegnał swojego partnera. Doktor John Hamish Watson, kapitan 5. pułku Strzelców Norymberskich, oddany przyjaciel i jego mąż, zmarł. W wieku osiemdziesięciu dziewięciu lat. W ich łóżku, trzymany przez Holmesa za rękę. W spokoju.


End file.
